


Mornings aren't mornings without love

by GradeAwritingtrash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if you don't like dreamnotnap you can choose not to interact with this thank you very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GradeAwritingtrash/pseuds/GradeAwritingtrash
Summary: George, Dream, and Sapnap all live together.This is how their mornings go.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 460





	Mornings aren't mornings without love

**Author's Note:**

> So my brainworms produced something else once more.
> 
> This one is a bit of a different format for me, so feedback would be nice!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Also please don't be weird and ship the people themselves. This is just a shipping of the characters they portray.

Of the three, they can all agree that they’re all evenly matched for being loud in bed.

George and Sapnap both snore like there’s no tomorrow, while Dream constantly mumbles and rolls about in his sleep. Most of the time George and Sapnap cuddle him in the center to hold him down, but when George is middle cuddler that night? God help them if he slaps their face.

Thank god they’re all heavy sleepers they suppose.

Of the three however, their morning routines are all different yet interconnected.

-

George is always the first to wake up. Precisely at 8 am, no matter when he slept last night or that morning.

When George wakes up, he can feel the edges of sleep still tugging on his mind. Trying to pull him back. It doesn’t help that he’s held snug against Sapnap’s chest and is cuddled into Dream’s chest. With the sheets still snug over them and the morning air cold and crisp, sleeping in was definitely a very tempting option right now.

If he’s slept late, maybe a few more hours of sleep wouldn’t hurt.

Regardless, he skilfully pries himself away from both Americans and gets up. He’s wearing one of Dream’s hoodies and sweatpants. The former is oversized, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He stretches for a moment, scratching at his hip as he gets his day started.

His morning bathroom routine isn’t too fancy. Just brushing his teeth and washing his face down with a towel and he’s good to go. Morning showers that Dream liked weren’t really his thing.

After getting washed up and making sure to feed Patches, he begins breakfast. Eggs and bacon are a must, but now pancakes or waffles? He thinks for a second, before throwing the waffle mix back into the cupboard. He’s too lazy to take out the machine. If they want waffles, they can take out the machine and make it themselves.

Of course as the eldest, George has taken on a more motherly role. Despite how much he denies it. He makes sure to get a cup of coffee in before cooking, and leaves the machine to continue dripping so that Dream and Sapnap can have one right off the bat.

And that’s how George spends his morning, preparing breakfast for the loves of his life.

-

Dream usually wakes up second. No cosmic force can explain why, but not long after George rises and gets breakfast started, Dream slowly opens his eyes.

Most days, he’ll find that he’s cuddling Sapnap and will pull the smaller man closer to him. Revelling in the way that Sapnap immediately cuddles closer to Dream. Especially on colder mornings, or when his body temperature just happens to dip low. Regardless, he still loves cuddling with Sapnap, the way their bodies fit together so well. Sapnap resting just below his chin, leeching the excess warmth.

On lucky days, he’ll wake up to George instead. His eyes immediately shut, pulling himself closer towards George and Sapnap, deciding on calling it a sleep in day.

When he wakes up, his heart almost breaks as he has to let go of Sapnap. Leaving him alone, but making sure at least to shove a pillow into his arms as a replacement. Most days he’s dressed in an old t-shirt and sweatpants, but on colder days he finds himself with a hoodie instead. He stretches a bit, before making his way out to the kitchen, following the scent of food and the sound of sizzling and humming.

In his somewhat sleepy state, he hugs George from behind. Nuzzling into the space where his neck and shoulder meet. George smiles fondly, moving around the kitchen despite the massive man hanging off of him as he flips a pancake.

“Good morning Georgie.”

“Morning, Dream.”

With that, a tender kiss is shared before George chides Dream for not brushing his teeth and chases him off to do so with the threat of a spatula spank. Dream obliges, smiling all the way. Knowing that a cup of coffee which George totally did not pour will be waiting for him when he was done.

Unlike George, Dream enjoyed taking a shower in the morning to freshen up. Sometimes cold, sometimes hot, as long as he was bathed and clean he felt better. Of course he was thankful that Sapnap always woke up late, since it gave him time to just stand there with nothing but the water and his thoughts.

Although he normally changed into a new set of clothes once he was done, on cheeky days he went out with nothing but a small towel around his hips. Just enough to cover the important bits obviously. George would always blush and stutter, before turning back and saying something about having to watch the food before it burns. He always ends up sneezing because it’s too cold in the morning for this, but it was always worth it to see George’s reaction.

Sitting at the kitchen counter, he smiles fondly at the way George flips each pancake and plates each egg. Warm cup of coffee in his hands. 

That’s how Dream spends his morning, watching one of the loves of his life prepare breakfast, with coffee to accompany him.

-

Sapnap has always been the last among them to wake up. Going to sleep late and waking up late. But by the time he’s awake and out the bedroom, George has just plated breakfast, and gives him the warmest smile known to mankind.

Most days, Sapnap ends up cuddling with one of the pillows on their bed. Usually Dream’s one, only for the scent and warmth that still lingered when it remained under the sheets. On colder mornings, a shiver will wake him up as the warmth slowly disappears from the pillow. When he sits up, the sun is already up and light shines in through the gaps in their curtains.

On lucky days, he wakes up with George in his arms, and Dream pulls him closer as the sheets over them are tucked tighter. Those days, his heart is filled with warmth and love, as he drifts off to sleep until they wake him up again.

When he finally gets up from bed, Sapnap makes the bed before he leaves considering he was the last to wake. Unlike the others, he’s used to dressing down before sleeping. Forgoing the sweatpants for some shorts. Usually this isn’t a problem, until it gets colder, and Sapnap worms his way into the middle of the cuddle pile. Not like Dream and George mind it one bit. Once done, he follows the scent of food and the sound of banter to the kitchen, where Dream and George give him his obligatory morning kiss as he cuddles Dream on the chair.

“Someone’s a little sleepy today?”

“Come back to bed. Too cold without you.”

“Can’t Sapnap, I’ve already had my coffee.”

Sapnap usually grumbles, before George reminds him to go and at least brush his teeth before having breakfast.

Unlike Dream and George, Sapnap preferred to soak in the tub for a while. Once his teeth were brushed, he would set some music or podcast to play from his phone. Just sitting there, letting himself relax in nothing but the water and music. Of course Dream or George would come in after a while, reminding him to get out before his food gets cold. To which he grumbles slightly before getting dressed and having breakfast.

-

Over breakfast is where they spend most of their time together for the day.

George typically stands to eat, mainly because his height makes it convenient to do so. Of course much to the teasing of Dream and Sapnap, who receive a few kicks to their shins. Dream and Sapnap remain seated, mainly just to make fun of George being the shortest.

By the time the dishes are washed and dried, breakfast is done and eaten, they all part for their daily schedules.

But on their lips, still lingers the taste of coffee, breakfast, and each other’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Leave a kudos and a comment
> 
> I have more works with a similar format planned, so if you enjoyed this you can look forward to more of this I guess


End file.
